Pet Cemetary
Pet Cemetary is a Loner that wanders the wastes of Supamerica . Biography To an infamous necromancer living deep within the jungles of Burma, the virus that wiped out life across the planet was not a blight, but an opportunity. With billions of freshly departed souls littering the planet's astral plane, he felt free to ply his trade in ways he had never dared attempt before. His experiments culminated in the creation of a nightmarish creature composed of the gathered souls of nine-hundred-and-ninety dead pets from around the world. He bound these souls in cursed wrapping, using a technique he had learned from an Egyptian contemporary, and gave them new life as one unified being using incantations too foul and unspeakable to ever repeat. It was his intention to use this creature to rule over the blasted remains of the world. To his great surprise, however, he learned that his creation had retained the boundless loyalty a pet has to its caregiver, on a global scale; this creature had that same instinctual level of loyalty for almost every human being left on Earth. Refusing to betray what he perceived to be the trust of his master(s), he rebelled against his creator, the one human being who never seemed to show any regard for animals, using his cursed wrappings to asphyxiate him. Bereft of purpose but still feeling loyalty to not just one but several million masters all over the world, as well as sympathy for the souls of the recently dead, he took the name Pet Cemetary (his creator had never named him) and began to wander the wastes. He will now serve any side which can sway him to his cause, a task that anyone who has ever bonded with a dog will find to be very simple. He also helps guide newly dead pets into the afterlife to be reunited with their departed masters. Personality Pet Cemetary's intelligence is several grades above that of any animal, but still rudimentary compared to that of any human. As such, he is very easily swayed by emotional appeal; one can earn his affection with a gesture as simple as a pat on the head and an affirmation that he is good. Similarly, it is just as easy to lose his trust, and once lost, it is not as easily regained as before, though it is not impossible to do so. He has a poor grasp on human speech, generally opting for grunts, growls and gestures to express himself. Powers Animal Soul - PC is composed of the collected spirits of nine-hundred-and-ninety different animals. Most of these souls are those of typical domesticated house pets, but some are less traditional. He has the ability to tap into these souls and adapt their abilities, and sometimes their shapes, for his own use. Mummy Physiology - The spirits PC is composed of are bound together by wrapping cursed with a spell of binding, making him into a sort of supernatural mummy. His composite body is supernaturally empowered, and while it is not much more than slightly stronger than an average man, it is highly impervious to damage. He has the ability to manipulate his wrapping, but must be careful to never "unwrap" too much of himself for fear of soul leakage. Because he is not technically alive, he cannot die in the traditional sense. However, if his composite body were to be destroyed or if the curse of binding on his wrapping were somehow lifted, his spirits would scatter, in effect "killing" him until his spirits could be merged again. Category:Loner Category:Supernatural Category:Mummy Physiology Category:Animal Soul Category:Male